1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing and, more particularly, to a bite-signaling device for attachment to a rod and reel combination and, most particularly, to a bite-signaling device that does not interfere with operation of the rod and reel combination when reeling in a hooked fish.
2. Background Information
Examples of patents concerned with various devices that attach to a rod and reel combination and function to signal a fish biting the bait include the following.
Talbot, in U.S. Pat. No. 75,075, describes a flag-staff attached to a pole with a flag at one end and a weight at the other. The weight is held at an elevated position by a spring (i), and the fishing line is looped around the staff adjacent the weight. When a fish bites, the flag-staff is dislodged from the spring and the weight falls, raising the flag to indicate a bite.
In U.S. Pat. No. 446,596, Hackett discloses a tilt-up for fishing. The device includes a weight at one end and a flag at the other end of a spring wire. The spring is pivotally mounted to the pole or stake, and the weighted end is engaged with a spool holding the line. When the fish moves the spool, the weighted end of the spring disengages and flips over the end of the pole or stake to raise the flag at the opposite end.
Killory, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,995,067, describes a tip-up flag that has a spring shaft attached to a vertical stake. The line from a reel is engaged with a catch attached to the stake. When a fish pulls on the line, the catch disengages the end of the spring shaft to raise the flag.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,869,275, Levin discloses an electronic fishing line signal device. The device clips to the pole, and the line rungs through the device, which activates a light or buzzer to indicate a bite.
Thordson et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,122, describe a spring shaft flag that clips to the end of a fishing pole. The end of the shaft is inserted into the eye at the tip of the pole with the line engaging the end of the shaft. When the line moves, the end of the shaft is disengaged from the eye and the flag springs upwardly.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,105, Moses discloses another spring shaft flag that clips to the end of a fishing pole. The shaft has a loop at the end that the fishing line passes through. The loop attached to a hoop on the clip. When a fish bites, the loop disengages from the hook and the shaft springs upwardly.
Schooley, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,822, describes an add-on spring with an eye that attaches to the end of a fishing pole. The line passes through the eye, and the spring is very sensitive to movement of the line through the eye.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,187,456, Apitz discloses a tip-up, with a flag shaft with a sliding weight on a wire running the length of the shaft. The line is attached to the end of the shaft, with the shaft in a horizontal position and the weight opposite the point of attachment of the line. Movement of the shaft away from vertical causes the weight to slide to the opposite end and signal a bite.
Mauritz, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,241, describes a bite indicator that is attached to the end of a fishing rod. The fishing line is engaged with a wire holding a spring-mounted flag. When the wire disengages the spring-mount flag, the flag flips up to indicate a bite.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,698, Zachae discloses a device which can be mounted on a stake embedded in the ground or mounted in the oarlock holder on a rowboat. The device comprises a slidable member, which serves to retain the signaling device in a spring tension position. The slidable member also holds the line from the end of the rod to the hook in confinement. When the fish pulls on the hook and line, the slidable member releases the line and this releases the spring tension device, which springs upwardly to provide the necessary signal.
Lindsey, Jr., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,342, describes an ice fishing tip-up apparatus where the fishing line is suspended from a forward position of an elongate pivotal lever. The lever at its fulcrum medial portion is pivotally attached at a fixed location to an upright member. The lever forward-arm is provided with a loosely surrounded slidable weight, having a rearward limit of travel at which the lever is caused to assume a first-stable or “ready” condition. The slidable weight moves along the lever forward-arm during downward tugs on the fishing line, where upon the lever assumes a second-stable or “tipped” condition. The lever can be readily returned by the operator to the first-stable condition. The apparatus can be made to be of variable sensitivity and can be structurally made to an exceedingly compact form for interim storage purposes.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,988, Bednarczyk discloses a fishing rod tip-up or strike indicator, which is removably attached to a fishing rod for indicating a strike and releasing the fishing line, permitting it to run free. The tip-up has a clamp for removably attaching it to the fishing pole and has a partially rotating flag wire assembly supported by a pivot pin. As a fish strikes the bait, pulling on the fishing line, it causes the flag wire assembly to tilt to an upright strike indicating position. In this vertical position the fishing line will slip away from the holder allowing the line to run free. A sliding weight is positioned on the wire holding the flag to assist in movement to an upright position.
Slaback, Jr. et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,088, describe a fishing rod and spinning reel holding device equipped to signal a fisherman of a striking fish. The signaling mechanism has an axially mounted crank shaft, which directly contacts onto a fishing line on one side of the crank shaft. The other side of the crank shaft is fitted with a hooked retainer for retaining a flagging unit, such as a spring flag staff, in a non-signaling position. When a striking fish tugs upon the fishing line, the fishing line forces the crank shaft to pivotally move about its axial mount and cause the hooked retainer to release the flagging unit to a flagging position and, thus. give the signal of the striking fish.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,652, Bartys discloses a clip-on tip-up apparatus for fishing that includes a springy signal arm secured at its lower end to a releasable mounting clamp for attachment to a fishing rod in any of a number of locations. The signal arm carries a brightly colored flag near its upper free end, along with a spring clip line clamp. The clamp enables the signal arm to be attached directly to a slackened fish line with sufficient force to retain the fish line releasably between opposed jaws of the line clamp and to hold the signal arm in a bent over set position. The fish line pulls free of the line clamp when a fish strikes the bait at the end of the line, causing the signal arm to snap upright and signal the fisherman that a fish has taken the bait.
Canepa, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,488 describes a fish bite detector assembly for attachment to a fishing pole. The assembly includes a battery-powered electrical system to signal a fish bite, activated by a magnetically controlled switch. The switch is normally open when in close proximity to a magnet. A compression clip, operably connected to the magnet, grasps the fishing line forming an integral link between the magnet and the fish hook. A bite or disturbance of the hook causes the magnet to move away from the switch, thus, closing the switch contacts, energizing the electrical system and activating an audible alarm.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,645, Thill discloses a fish bite indicator system that includes a flag post having a flag attached to the post by a removable collar. The post is further attached to an elbow member by a coil. The elbow member is attachable to a pole of a fishing rod. The coil urges the post into a perpendicular orientation with respect to the pole. A retention assembly is provided for holding the post in a parallel orientation when in a set position. The fishing line passes through the retention assembly, such that sufficient pull on the fishing line disengages the retention assembly, such that the post returns to the perpendicular orientation. The fish bite indicating system is also usable without the retention assembly by retaining the post using the handle of a spinning reel. The elbow member is adjustably attachable to the pole using a bolt and nut holding a pair of rubber washers around the pole. A pair of metal washers is positioned around the rubber washers, with one of the metal washers having a bent portion urging one of the rubber washers around the pole, such that the pole is secured between the rubber washers.
Applicant has devised a bite-signaling device that overcomes many of the short comings of the above devices and provides an improvement in the technology of bite-signaling devices